Cowboy Up
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Dedicated to GoingVintage. The rodeo is for riders, bulls, and apparently hot country singers. Good thing Puck is the best rider on the circuit.  Introducing PBR!Puck! M for all the usual awesome reasons I mark stories M. Smuckleberry!


**a/n: First of all, this story is dedicated to GoingVintage because without her creation of Farmer!Puck and Popstar!Rachel and the encouragement she's given me, the concept of PBR!Puck never would have entered my head. Seriously, who can resist Puck in a Stetson? Not me! Anyway, GoingVintage has always been so supportive of me in my writing and dedicating this one-shot to her was the least I could do. Thank you! In other news, I don't own glee, the PBR, or "Cowboy Casanova". Please read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The smell of dirt, manure, bulls, and horses flowed freely throughout the Dallas Agricultural Center. Puck had already signed about thirty autographs since stepping out of his truck in the back lot. It was good to be back home. The PBR tour was coming to its end and he was leading in points among all the other riders. Tonight was the night. He was paired with a bull that had never been ridden before, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was going to win the whole damn thing, another big-ass belt buckle to add to his already insane collection. He'd been riding with the best of them for the last eight years. At twenty-six years old, he was the youngest rider with the most wins in the past decade of the tour. He didn't have any reason to worry.

**

* * *

**

It was those eyes, it had to be. When she looked in your direction, it felt like she could see into your soul or something. Puck had been watching those eyes for the past six weeks, six cities on tour of listening to her sing the National Anthem, six times seeing highlights of her concerts on the big screen in between riders at the rodeo. Rachel Berry was a pop to country crossover artist that probably had the most impressive set of pipes he'd ever heard. She was this tiny little powerhouse with a voice so big, you'd get knocked down because you totally weren't expecting _that_ sound to come out of _that_ body. That tight, hot little body. The crowd cheered as she finished the last note, ringing out for the world to hear, and he put his Stetson back on. Time to get this shit on the road.

He stepped back into the waiting area with the other riders and watched what was happening on the screen above their heads. A few riders had already gone, none of them for the full eight seconds required to call it a 'ride', but it was still interesting to watch the bulls he'd have to put up with later. That's when he saw her. She was talking to one of the other riders and he realized just how small she was. It was cute. She had this turquoise cowgirl hat on top of her head and long brunette hair flowing from underneath it. The shirt she was wearing was a tour t-shirt but it clung to her like it was custom made. Her jeans sat low on her hips and hugged her thighs. The boots she was wearing just completed the whole Country Princess look she seemed to have going for her. He turned his attention back to the screen just in time to see one of the guys he really hated on the tour get bucked off of one of the easiest bulls in rodeo history. He caught himself in a laugh when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned back, he was somewhat startled that the woman he'd just been ogling was standing beside him.

"Mr. Puckerman, I just wanted to wish you good luck. I've been watching you during the tour, you're a very talented rider." Puck smirked at the woman and tipped his hat. He noted her accent was more Tennessee than Texas, but very Southern Belle all the same.

"Thank you ma'am, it'd be nice if all my fans were as pretty as you." To that, instead of the intended swooning he got when he generally doled out that line, she rolled her eyes and met his smirk.

"Who said I was a fan?" To that, before he could reply, he heard his name being called out to get ready. When he turned back, the woman was gone. _So much for that piece of tail_, he thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

Puck walked out to the gate where the bulls were kept. As he pulled his gloves on, he stared into the eyes of the animal he was about to put his life in the hooves of. Every man who'd ever been on the back of Commando didn't stay there for long and usually ended up in the hospital afterwards. It was enough to make a guy take a second glance at least. The adrenaline pumping through his veins replaced most of the fear he should have felt as he watched the massive beast get herded away in the direction of the loading gate. When he stepped back out into the main area, he heard his name being announced over the loudspeakers attached to the ceiling. Immediately following his name, "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood started playing. Let's just say that he had a reputation in _another_ type of rodeo that always preceded him. The announcer rarely missed a chance to bust his balls.

He easily climbed the gate and waited for Commando to be loaded into the pen. He could tell the damn thing was pissed. Hell, these animals were bred to be angry but still, a tiny sliver of fear ran through his body as he stared at the enormous horns. Hey, if you weren't just a little scared, you were in-fucking-sane.

The gate was opened and his world spun, like always. The bull bucked and jerked, flew through the air, and all Puck could think was this could be his last few moments on earth (he got that feeling a lot actually) and he never got a chance to fool around with that Rachel chick. But the adrenaline taking over his bloodstream forced that thought from his mind. Everything was a blur of the browns and tans in the crowd, the black beast of an animal underneath him, and a faint swoosh of turquoise that would pass at every spin. He wouldn't trade that blur of the world for anything.

Off in the distance, he heard a buzzer and that same blur of a crowd stood to their feet in a roar. The bull didn't stop bucking of course but the buzzer had startled the animal long enough that Puck was able to pull his hand out from under the ropes that secured him to its back. As soon as his hand was free, he was thrown into the air and rolled across the dirt to land flat on his back. In a split second, he was on his feet running towards the nearest gate, which actually happened to be just a few feet away. It hit him that if he'd been thrown just a little farther, that bull wouldn't be his biggest worry. He climbed over the gate to safety and realized before his feet hit the ground that he really had this in the bag. He stared up at the point board, his name now sat so far at the top that the greatest hope anyone else had was a healthy competition for second place. It felt good.

As he always did, he walked back through the maze of gates and pens, shaking congratulatory hands along the way, until he made his way to the right pen. He stared once more into the eyes of Commando, silently thanking God for letting his sorry ass live through it all again. Puck reached through the bars and gently placed his palm on the creature's nose. "Good game," he whispered.

"Well Mr. Puckerman, that was quite a ride if I do say so myself. Congratulations are in order." Puck turned his head at the lilting voice beside him and smiled at the sight of Rachel Berry standing there. She'd taken her own Stetson off and held it loosely at her side. Puck shot her the same smirk that hadn't gotten him anywhere during their first meeting and ran his fingertips down her bare arm. He lowered his voice and replied,

"Thank you ma'am." Rachel looked at his hand on her arm and smiled. It wasn't the smile of a smitten young girl, but instead the grin of a confident and unfazed young woman. And that just made her impossibly more attractive. "So Miss Berry, do you ride?" She met his gaze with a sinful glint in her eyes and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled and tipped his hat to her. "I guess I'll be seeing you at the end of the night. I've been asked to assist at the awards ceremony. See you on the first place podium, _Casanova_." With a giggle in her voice, she turned to leave. Puck wrapped his hand around her wrist to stop her from walking away. She raised her eyebrow but didn't jerk away.

"It's _Noah_, Miss Berry." She laughed in that musical way that he was quickly getting used to and stared back at for a moment.

"It's _Rachel_, and I know your name. I just think Casanova is quite fitting." He released her wrist and she perched her hat up on her head before walking away. He watched the way her ass swung as she left. _Damn_.

**

* * *

**

She'd been right. Puck stood looking out at the crowd from where he stood. He listened as his name was called out, declared the leader in point standings and winner of the tour. Watching as Rachel glided across the small stage carrying a belt buckle that was bigger than her, followed by one of the bullfighters carrying a big check. He always laughed at the belt buckles. They always made him feel more like a wrestler instead than a rider. It was kinda funny. As Rachel handed him the belt buckle, he leaned down and patted his cheek. Rachel smiled but kissed his cheek anyway. The way she did it though, slow and sensual with her lips lingering on his skin just a second longer, made it hands down the best kiss on the cheek he'd ever been on the receiving end of. He did a double take when she pulled away, watching as she touched her fingertips to her lips.

The awards ceremony didn't really take that long. It wasn't long before he was signing autographs and lost in the sea of people on his way to the back exit that lead to the riders' trailers and buses parked outside. The whole day, the whole tour, had been a crazy whirlwind and he kind of just wanted to find a pair warm and willing thighs to wrap around his waist for the night.

When he finally made it outside, he remembered that he'd left the keys to his camper in the glove box of his truck. Because of the animals, and the riders' belongings, the security in the lot was always really good so he hadn't bothered to lock his truck doors. He needed a free beer and he had a refrigerator full of them in his camper. As he closed his truck with the camper keys in twirling on his finger, he saw her. She was standing in the middle of a small crowd of people signing autographs and taking pictures with them. The way her smile seemed a little infectious, like being close to her made you happy, was pretty cool. The beer in the camper forgotten for the moment, he leaned up against the side of his truck and watched her with her fans. After about five minutes had gone by, a mom brought her little girl up and requested a picture. Rachel just nodded her head and knelt down beside the child so the mother could get the photo. Puck figured 'what the hell' and kicked himself off the truck to make his way over to the group of fans. He stood just on the outside of the little circle that was around her and waited until he saw her face pinch just slightly, like she really wanted to get away from the crowd without being rude.

"Um, if the lady wouldn't mind," Puck cleared his throat as he stepped a little closer, making the crowd look his way with small gasps as they recognized him, "Do you think I could get a picture?" Rachel looked up at that moment and grinned.

"That depends, do you have a camera?" Puck reached in his pocket and pulled his cell phone out. The throng of people moved to the side as he stepped towards the woman. He smirked as he snaked his arm around her shoulders and handed his phone to the nearest kid. Right before the teenager snapped the photo, Puck turned his head and planted a kiss right on Rachel's cheek. She was startled long enough for him to get his phone back from the kid and put it back in his pocket.

"Alright folks, I'm gonna borrow my good friend Rachel here for a little while so we'll see you guys later." And just like that, the crowd dispersed. Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "Looked like you could use a little help. Shouldn't you have a bodyguard or something?" She nodded her head with a nervous laugh.

"I ditched him, and my publicist. I had to get away from them for a little while. I was planning on sneaking a beer from the concession stand but I got lost and then that group found me. I love my fans but," Puck laugh and shook his head.

"They're a lot to take. I get it babe. Hey if you still want that beer, what I've got in my refrigerator can beat that concession stand piss water they serve any day. Besides, if you stay out here much longer, that crowd's likely to come back." That seemed to get her moving but she still looked up and met his gaze.

"If I didn't know any better, it would seem like you're just trying to get me alone." Puck just smirked at her and repeated her earlier question.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rachel laughed and started walking with him in the direction of his camper. They'd walked a few feet before either of them spoke again.

"Congratulations again, on winning the title. Don't you hold some sort of record now for most shiny big belt buckles? It seems like all that weight would make your pants fall down." Puck had to chuckle at her jab but nodded his head.

"Well Rachel, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were imagining me naked." The way her eyes seemed to glaze over just slightly in the moonlight told him he was right.

He turned the keys in the lock and opened the door, offering his hand as she stepped inside. He stepped up behind her and turned on the lights. He watched her carefully for a moment before stepping over to the refrigerator and getting their beers. She took the one he held out for her and leaned against the counter. He offered to open the bottle for her but Rachel just shook her head. She kicked herself back to standing and placed the bottle against the counter beside him. She was so fucking close. Smelling her perfume, right there next to him, god it was killing him. He'd never thought his camper was small, but it seemed like it was getting smaller the longer she stayed there. And when she slammed her tiny fist down on the top of that beer bottle and he heard the hiss of the lid popping off, he swallowed thickly. Pretty soon, it'd feel like they were on top of each other. Well, honestly, he was pretty sure they'd _actually_ be on top of each other but whatever. Puck moved the two feet to the counter across from her and downed half of his bottle. Rachel crossed her arms over chest and grinned. "So," she started, "don't I get the grand tour?" Puck looked to his left, and then to his right before he replied.

"Uh, we're in the kitchen right now. To my left, your right of course, we have the living area. And in the other direction is the bathroom and bedroom. This concludes our grand tour of my home on the road. Now, if you want, I can always give you exclusive grand tour." Rachel took another sip of her beer and laughed at him.

"Let me guess, that tour is _exclusively_ in the bedroom?" Before he could answer, she shook her head. "I think I'll pass cowboy. You probably couldn't handle me anyway." The challenging and sultry way she said it made his lips twitch. He stepped closer to her and pressed her up against the counter. She gasped at his sudden movement but smirked up at him, defiant. Puck slid his hands around her hips and groaned a little as his fingers met soft skin where her shirt had ridden up. Curious, he pushed one hand over her ribcage and gently cupped her breast. Rachel's eyelids fluttered just a little but her eyes never left his. The way they darkened just seemed to encourage him. Puck was a little surprised that, even through the material of her shirt and bra, he could feel the very taut rigid peak of her nipple straining against the fabric. Moving his head inches from hers, he drawled a whisper against her lips.

"This ain't my first rodeo sweetheart." Rachel closed the space he'd created between their lips slowly, inching her hand up the length of his arm. She stopped at his shoulder and said,

"I'm sure it isn't. I just wonder if you can last longer than eight seconds." Puck's breath got shallow at that statement and he pressed his pelvis a little harder against hers. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips but they were still so close that it slid across his bottom lip. That was the last straw for both of them.

Puck instantly hauled Rachel's tiny frame up onto the counter and twisted his tongue with hers. His hand slipped between her head and the cabinet doors as he pushed his frame against hers. Puck felt her hands working on his belt as her tongue did things to his mouth that should be illegal in all fifty states and parts of Canada. Her little 'eight second challenge' was looking less and less possible with every flick of her tongue. When she finally got his belt open and pushed the button through its hole, he felt that it was only fair that her pants be open as well. Her jeans were a lot easier to open and she wrapped her arms around his neck to lift herself off the counter, allowing him to tug the denim down past her knees. Never one to waste much time, Puck kept her hoisted in the air a moment more and pulled her panties down to join her jeans. She gasped when her bare behind met the cool counter once more but it was quickly joined with another as Puck felt her cup him through his boxers. He tried to kiss her again but at that point she'd pulled away slightly and the only body contact they had was her hand on his rapidly hardening cock. He met her eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

"What are you doing," he asked as he moved easily with her hand.

"Counting to eight," she replied sinuously. He couldn't handle her being in total control much longer. Deftly he slipped his fingers along her slit, gathering the moisture already there, and dragged it up to the taut bundle of nerves, intent on making her lose count and control. It worked. As soon as he touched her clit, she cried out for him to keep going. But where's the fun in that? For about three seconds, he swirled his finger around the bud but practically refused to touch it again. Rachel suddenly met his gaze with a fire in her eyes and all but purred the word "condom" before she was writhing on the counter once more, urging him with her body to apply pressure where she needed it most. Puck pulled his wallet out of his back pocket before shoving his jeans and boxers down the rest of the way. Rachel seemed entranced as he rolled the condom on, muttering a few "yeses" when he moved closer. She spread her legs as wide as the pants around her ankles would allow. Rachel moaned in obvious enjoyment as Puck slipped into her body as far as he could. "Oh god this is incredible," she breathed out as Puck licked a trail along her jaw. She turned her head to meet his lips full force and arched her body into his. Rachel was right; it was incredible. And they were just getting started.

When Puck swiveled his hips as he started to thrust, panted breaths mixing between them, he noticed her grab onto the handles of the cabinets behind her so she could meet the movements of his body. And he had to admit, the way it made her body arch even more was definitely hot. He pistoned his pelvis slowly, satisfied when Rachel rolled her hips on the counter top and whimpered. Puck felt like he was on fire, just fanning the flames and urging them higher like a sadistic arsonist. But this, oh god this fire had the potential to burn brighter than all others and he'd be damned if he was gonna let anything rain on his parade. Rachel mewed into his ear as his fingers dug into her ass to pull her closer. Her breathing started getting ragged as her grip on the cabinets fell to his shoulders. "Harder," she keened, and Puck was only too happy to oblige. She started sucking on his neck and he started thinking about how that mouth of hers would be in a lower area that was currently making her whimper in delight. Her body started to jerk, a good thing since Puck was about three seconds away from blowing his load as his thought process on this woman giving him a blowjob was too hot to touch, and she began chanting "fuck me cowboy" over and over again. The tone of voice, that _give it to me good because I'm a bad girl who needs to be punished hard_ tone she was using, yeah he'd heard that before. But somehow, falling from this woman's lips, it was surprisingly new, and unbelievably hotter.

He whispered a few choice words into her ear that had her melting in his hands, coming around him with such force that he slid his hand back up to the back of her head to keep her from knocking herself out. The feel of her tight pussy clenching around him made him catch his breath before his own orgasm took over his system. He ground out Rachel's name until it became a harsh whisper in his throat and she let her hands fall from his shoulders. Puck rested his head against the cabinet door behind her as he realized that they were both still practically fully clothed. And that little fact just made the whole thing even better. Rachel gained control of her breathing and laughed lightly.

"God I needed that." Puck grinned but met her gaze curiously. "I've been on tour for over a month, watching you on those animals. I assumed that the way you move on them would translate well in the bedroom but I had no idea." It was Puck's turn to chuckle as he pointed out the obvious.

"You know, we didn't actually make it to the bedroom. So really, you only know that my moves translate to fucking awesome on a _countertop_. But if I could talk you into the exclusive grand tour, I can prove you right again. Plus, you know, having you naked screaming 'fuck me cowboy' would be pretty damn amazing." Rachel promptly turned red at that and pushed him away. That action caused Puck to pull out of her body, making them both gasp at the feel. He shuffled over to the sink and disposed of the used condom in the trash can underneath it. He yanked his foot out of his jeans as Rachel hopped down from the counter. He was doing his best not to lose his balance as he took the rest of his clothes off so he wasn't paying attention to what Rachel was doing until she brushed past him on the way to the bedroom end of the camper. He heard her behind him saying something and turned around only to gape.

On the steps leading up to his bed, she was standing there with her hand on her naked hip. Her entire body was naked and fucking perfect as she arched a brow at his open ogling. "Sorry, what," he stammered out.

"I said I was just remembering your question from earlier tonight. You asked me if I ride." Puck remembered that. He also remembered her innuendo-laced answer. He smirked up at her and finished stepping out of his pants and kicking them to the corner.

"Yeah," he prompted. Rachel leaned over, her breasts so close he could stick his tongue out and lave them with attention, and replied coyly,

"You should come up here and find out for yourself." His grin got bigger as he watched her turn around (and yep, those were his fucking handprints on her firm little ass) and practically strut into the bedroom. He rushed up the steps and replied,

"Now that's _my_ kind of rodeo."

_**-fin-**_


End file.
